phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Stacy Hirano/Season 1
Stacy Hirano, often nicknamed "Stace" by Candace, is the best friend of Candace Flynn and good friends with Jeremy and Jenny. She is usually heard talking to Candace on her cell phone. She is also the older sister of Ginger Hirano. Read the full page... "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" Vlcsnap-2014-11-26-17h11m27s158.png Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror28.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-11-26-17h11m27s159.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-26-17h11m27s160.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-26-17h11m58s169.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-26-17h12m08s97.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-26-17h12m15s209.png StacyJennyBeachwear.jpg|Stacy Hirano and Jenny Brown show up to the beach. Vlcsnap-2014-11-26-17h12m48s14.png Gotta go.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-11-26-17h12m52s78.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-26-17h12m59s79.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-26-17h13m03s80.png Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror55.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror61.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror114.jpg "Flop Starz" 528909 409969785705005 1563628740 n.jpg Teen trio.jpg "Run Away Runway" Run Away Runway47.jpg Run Away Runway55.jpg Stacy as Ferb.png Run Away Runway89.jpg Run Away Runway90.jpg "S'Winter" S'Winter136.jpg File:Stacy_skate_style.png|Artistic style File:Stacy_skate_skill.png|Technical skill "Ready for the Bettys" Betty Buddies.png YayABettyBowlBrush.png Bettys bus mess.jpg Girls bugeyed at fan mail bag.jpg ReadyForTheBettys.png ReadyForTheBettys5.png ReadyForTheBettys8.png Bridge out ahead.jpg Candace and Stacy clap.JPG Betty stage.JPG Betty stage view.JPG Betty bash!.JPG Candace and stacy backup.JPG Best thing you can do.JPG Candace and Stacy point.JPG Candace waves to the crowd.JPG The Bettys are Candace's fans.jpg "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World" Stacy04 1141.jpg "Tree to Get Ready" Candace and Stacy playing video game.png Attention, Candace.png RoomMakeover.png Bells and whistles.png Bounce in elevator.png THFButton.png FiringBalloons.png Stacy And Candace Playing treehouse fight.png "Crack That Whip" Stacy rollerskating.jpg Does this helmet make my butt look big.jpg "The Best Lazy Day Ever" The Best Lazy Day Ever164.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever170.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever151.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever155.jpg Do Nothing Day 2.png The Best Lazy Day Ever187.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever188.jpg "Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C." Stacy as Bo Peep.jpg "Voyage to the Bottom of Buford" They're not getting away with this.jpg "Got Game?" Hat selection 2.jpg "Put That Putter Away" Minigolf.jpg Phineas Pushs Stacy while Playing.jpg 020a - Put That Putter Away_0000243243.jpg 020a - Put That Putter Away.mp4_000243106.png 020a - Put That Putter Away.mp4_000257924.png 020a - Put That Putter Away_0000258383.jpg 020a - Put That Putter Away.mp4_000258318.png 020a - Put That Putter Away.mp4_000258917.png 020a - Put That Putter Away 0000259051.jpg 020a - Put That Putter Away.mp4_000258846.png 020a - Put That Putter Away_0000259927.jpg 020a - Put That Putter Away_0000260511.jpg Stacy gliding on air.jpg Stacy takes a swing.jpg Hole in one, I mean goal, I mean....jpg Yeah!!!.jpg Stacy Feeling fun about the mini golf course.jpg Focus, focus, focus!.jpg Stacy up to golf and to bat.jpg Stacy tells Candace about the minigolf course.jpg Candace and Stacy sick in bed.jpg Stacy golfing queen.jpg Everyone dancing.jpg Dance right.jpg Dance left.jpg StacyAsTheDiscoMiniatureGolfingQueen.png Disco Golf magazine 1.jpg Disco Golf magazine 2.jpg Stacy and Phineas dancing.jpg Stacy from DMGQ.JPG Stacy and the disco golf gang.JPG Big finish - DMGQ.JPG "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?" Stacy and Dr. Hirano.png "Out to Launch" StacyGivesAdvice.png "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!" 43543.png 43545.png Playing air hockey.jpg Candace and friends on horseback.jpg Candace telling her brothers story.png Little brothers.jpg "Unfair Science Fair Redux" (Another Story) Unknown guy is out, peeaaaccce!.png Uhhmm, ok then.png Unknownguyappears.jpg To return to the page for Stacy Hirano, click here. }} Category:Character galleries by season Category:Stacy Hirano